All that matters to me is the work
by Lostinou
Summary: Sherlock est un être cérébral, quoiqu'il arrive. Mais après avoir négligé l'imprévisible facteur humain, il sera peut-être amené à voir les choses différemment, grâce au DI Lestrade...
1. Chapter 1

"**All that matters to me is the work"**

Fandom : Sherlock (BBC)

Pairing : Sherlock Holmes/DI G. Lestrade

_NdA:_

_- Arthur Conan Doyle n'a jamais précisé le prénom de Lestrade, on sait juste que son initiale est G. J'ai décidé de l'appeler Gregory, mais ça pourrait être un autre prénom._

_- J'espère avoir réussi à rester à peu près IC, mais ce n'était pas forcément évident avec un personnage comme Sherlock... en tout cas pour moi. J'ai déjà tendance à me demander si la moindre action ou parole de sa part est justifiée quand je regarde la série, alors écrire sur lui représentait vraiment un challenge... _

_- Encore une petite chose et j'arrête de vous embêter : dans la série de Moffat et Gatiss, Lestrade a été affublé d'une alliance (ah, les viles…). J'avoue avoir simplement supprimé ce détail… Mais avouez que si vous êtes là, cette omission vous arrange ! :P_

* * *

><p><strong>PARTIE I<strong>

Sherlock avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée allongé sur le sofa, jouant de temps à autre quelques notes de violon. Oh, bien sûr, il n'était pas en train de se reposer. Ce genre de mot ne faisait pas partie du vocabulaire de Sherlock Holmes. Même dans cet état apparent de quasi-léthargie, les idées fusaient à plus de cent à l'heure dans son cerveau supérieurement développé.

Mme Hudson était passée le voir vers vingt heures. Elle avait l'habitude de lui préparer un en-cas, car bien que se défendant d'être une gouvernante pour le détective, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir de faim. Sherlock avait en effet une fâcheuse tendance à oublier toute notion d'appétit quand personne n'était là pour le lui rappeler. Mais était-ce sa faute si l'ingestion d'aliments était incompatible avec son travail de réflexion?

Car ce soir, Sherlock était seul. En fin d'après-midi, John était revenu de son travail pour prendre une douche et se changer, avant de repartir pour emmener Sarah au restaurant. Le médecin avait d'ailleurs trouvé son colocataire dans la salle de bain, et Watson s'était dit une seconde qu'il aurait préféré le surprendre sous la douche plutôt que d'assister au spectacle qui s'était offert à lui en ouvrant la porte. Holmes, délesté de sa veste et manches de chemise retroussées, était tranquillement assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, un chronomètre à la main. De l'autre, il faisait pression pour maintenir ce qu'il avait de toute évidence immergé. Intrigué, John s'était avancé sans que Sherlock ne daigne lui signifier qu'il avait remarqué sa présence. Là, malgré son passé de militaire, sa qualité de médecin, et surtout le fait de s'être résigné à partager un appartement avec un type à moitié dérangé, il n'avait pu retenir un cri d'horreur. Cri qui avait au moins conduit Sherlock à lever les yeux vers lui, une petite moue perplexe accompagnant son froncement de sourcil.

Au moins, cette réaction ne surprit pas John. Car enfin, comment Sherlock Holmes pouvait-il comprendre qu'on soit choqué de trouver un cadavre dans sa baignoire? Il se donna tout de même la peine de lui apporter une once d'explication, de son sempiternel ton détaché:

« - J'observe la vitesse à laquelle un corps commence à montrer les tout premiers signes d'un séjour dans l'eau. Ne t'en fais pas, ce brave homme avait fait don de son corps à la science. Je l'ai récupéré grâce à Molly. »

Molly. Parfois Watson se demandait ce qui avait pu arriver à cette fille pour qu'elle s'accroche à un type qui ne daignait lui adresser qu'un ou deux sourires uniquement pour continuer à faire joujou à la morgue. Il se passa une main sur le visage et leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Sherlock...

- Mmh? »

L'intéressé était déjà reparti dans sa contemplation du corps inerte. John préférait quant à lui poursuivre sa découverte du plafond. S'il était malheureusement habitué à voir des cadavres, il y avait des lieux et des circonstances pour ça. Et cela n'incluait en aucun cas sa salle de bain, peu importe le niveau de curiosité scientifico-morbide de son colocataire.

« - Ce serait trop te demander de ne pas voir toutes tes... expériences envahir l'appartement? Déjà que la cuisine te sert de laboratoire!

- Si tu n'étais pas si pressé de retrouver Sarah tu n'aurais eu aucune raison de te plaindre. Tu vois ce petit gonflement sous la pommette? Ça veut dire que j'ai terminé. »

Sur ce, il bondit sur ses pieds et vida la baignoire. Watson était resté une seconde interloqué.

« - Mais, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que...

- Tu as un rencard? Tu es rentré vingt minutes plus tôt que d'habitude alors que rien ne te pressait ici -ni moi ni Mme Hudson, qui à cette heure fait ses courses hebdomadaires, n'avions besoin de toi. Tu es venu directement ici alors que la première chose que tu fais après le boulot c'est de t'installer au salon pour grignoter ou boire quelque chose. Et pourquoi la salle de bain d'ailleurs? Tu prends ta douche le matin. Tu te prépares donc à sortir et si tu y accordes un minimum de soin c'est que tu vas sortir en galante compagnie.

- Ça va, ça va, l'interrompit le médecin en levant les bras, vaincu. Je peux avoir la salle de bain maintenant? »

Sherlock eut un petit sourire.

« - Bien sûr, mais avant pourrais-tu m'aider à remettre ce corps dans son sac et à le déposer dans le congélateur du rez-de-chaussée? »

Devant les yeux écarquillés de son vis-à-vis, il crut bon d'ajouter avec un haussement d'épaule:

« - Mme Hudson ne l'utilise pas! »

John avait finalement obtempéré en veillant à ne pas trop s'attarder sur les autres « articles » entreposés au congélateur. Surtout, ne pas y penser pendant le dîner...

Et il était parti après son passage (en conséquence écourté) à la salle de bain. Le « ne m'attends pas » lancé à Holmes en disait long sur les espoirs qu'il fondait sur cette soirée.

Le détective n'avait aucune affaire sur laquelle plancher et pas d'autre expérience pour s'occuper. Il ne comprenait décidément pas le besoin qu'éprouvaient ses congénères de consacrer du temps à des marivaudages. Même en admettant que quelques échanges de fluides puissent constituer une nécessité physiologique, l'excitation intellectuelle lui apparaissait comme infiniment plus intéressante. Et puis comme toujours, les gens perdaient du temps avec leurs hypocrites courtisaneries. Pourquoi ne pas aller à l'essentiel si c'était là tout l'intérêt de ce cérémonial plus ou moins intime? En supposant qu'il y avait réellement un intérêt. Sherlock fut forcé de reconnaître en lui-même qu'il n'en avait pas la certitude. À l'adolescence, il n'avait pas eu trop de mal à trouver une fille prête à expérimenter la chose avec lui. Si toute la période d'approche l'avait foncièrement ennuyé, ce qui suivit l'acte fut pire encore. Toutes ces interrogations sentimentales d'une futilité sans nom, et les tentatives d'officialisation de... Mais de quoi d'abord? Il avait eu tôt fait d'en déduire que le sexe opposé ne lui causerait que des ennuis et s'était dégoté un jeune homme pour mener à bien son expérience. Mais le résultat était aussi peu concluant: toujours les mêmes préoccupations fleur bleue et cette même coutume de tourner autour du pot. Ennuyeux. Vain. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à retourner choyer ses cellules grises, qui elles lui procureraient toujours satisfaction.

Il s'en était tenu à ces deux tentatives, noyé dans le travail. Il n'avait toujours pas de temps à perdre mais réalisait qu'il ignorait encore s'il y avait un quelconque enseignement à tirer d'une relation. Physique, évidemment. Hors de question de s'encombrer du reste. Mais pour en avoir le cœur net, il lui aurait fallu un sujet peu concerné par toutes ces pérégrinations et, plus difficile encore, capable de saisir ses priorités. Une personne vivant elle-même pour son travail (dans la limite du commun des mortels) mais, en bon individu ordinaire, ayant certains besoins le rendant enclin à répondre à quelques sollicitations.

Sherlock eut alors le sourire caractéristique qui l'illuminait lorsqu'il résolvait une énigme. Il posa son violon et se saisit de son portable.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite! Merci à Flore Jade pour son petit mot! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, c'est toujours encourageant! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>PARTIE II<strong>

« - Bonsoir, Hercule. »

Comme toujours, les premiers mots prononcés par Lestrade en rentrant chez lui avaient été pour son chat. Mais après tout, il valait peut-être mieux parler à un chat que seul. Quoique, l'inspecteur n'en était pas vraiment sûr. Sa seule certitude était qu'encore une fois, sa journée l'avait mis sur les rotules. Il accrocha son imperméable au porte-manteau, laissa ses chaussures dans l'entrée, puis sa veste sur le dossier d'un fauteuil avant d'aller se chercher une bière dans le frigo. Il retourna dans le salon et alluma machinalement la télé. Il y trouvait rarement quelque chose digne d'intérêt mais appréciait le bruit de fond. Portant le goulot de la bouteille à sa bouche, il sentit Hercule passer et repasser contre ses jambes en miaulant. Comprenant immédiatement de quoi il retournait, il repartit dans la cuisine pour servir son dîner au félin. Son propre estomac réclamant de l'attention, il se prépara un sandwich. Aucune envie de commander encore une pizza...

Il grimaça un sourire en pensant à sa mère qui lui aurait sûrement conseillé de « se trouver une femme pour lui préparer de bons petits plats ». Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa sexualité, qu'il avait pleinement découverte et apprivoisée à l'époque de la fac. Il avait connu plus d'aventures que de réelles histoires, sa vie à Scotland Yard accaparant bien vite tout son temps. D'ailleurs, au boulot, il se devait d'être un chef avant tout et ne parlait jamais de sa vie privée. Si vie privée il y avait... Il poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, puis se mit à zapper tout en mordant distraitement dans son en-cas.

Comme à l'accoutumée, rien de palpitant au programme. Son sandwich englouti, il se désaltéra d'une nouvelle rasade de bière, éteignit la télé et se leva. Une bonne douche, c'est ce qu'il lui fallait après cette journée. Arrivé dans la salle de bain, il s'attarda quelques secondes devant la glace. Le reflet n'était objectivement pas si mal, si l'on faisait abstraction du ventre qui avait cessé d'être plat depuis le passage des quarante ans. Au moins son métier l'obligeait à rester un minimum en forme. Il posa sa montre sur le rebord du lavabo, se débarrassa de son pantalon, de sa chemise et de ses chaussettes et alla ouvrir le robinet de la douche. Mais avant d'avoir pu retirer son caleçon, une sonnerie le contraint à repartir dans le séjour. Il sortit son portable de sa poche de veste en espérant vainement que ce ne soit pas le boulot. Mais en lisant le nom du correspondant, il regretta amèrement ses collègues. Il n'avait donc pas droit à une seule soirée tranquille sans qu'on l'embarque dans une affaire tordue? La mine déconfite, il décrocha en soupirant.

« - Allô?

- Lestrade! Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère? »

L'inspecteur était surpris. Si le ton était aussi vif que d'habitude, la petite formule de politesse ne collait pas trop. Il s'était plutôt préparé à une requête directe et évidemment urgente, avec peut-être un étalage de faits décousus pour quiconque n'étant pas son interlocuteur, histoire de parer à toute éventuelle question. Lestrade détestait ça depuis le premier jour. Jamais il ne vous donnait de réelle explication, mais il titillait suffisamment votre curiosité pour que vous continuiez à le suivre.

« - Euh, eh bien, je suppose que vous avez une bonne raison pour ça, comme toujours.

- Étant donné que vous êtes chez vous, vous aviez peut-être d'autres projets? »

Sherlock poursuivit avec un sourire dans la voix, anticipant toute réaction de l'inspecteur:

« - Le silence qui semble régner autour de vous n'est guère coutumier de Scotland Yard, et je n'entends pas non plus le claquement caractéristique de vos chaussures alors que vous avez tendance à faire les cent pas lorsque vous êtes au téléphone. Je ne pense pas que vous soyez du genre à les enlever au bureau. »

Lestrade soupira en regarda ses pieds, pris d'un réflexe involontaire. Il fut soudain saisi du caractère quelque peu gênant de la situation. Il était à moitié nu et commençait à craindre que le détective soit capable de deviner ce qu'il portait. Ou plutôt, ce qu'il ne portait pas. Il s'empressa de recentrer la conversation pour y trouver de la contenance.

« - Bravo... Et si vous me parliez plutôt de votre affaire?

- Affaire?

- Oui, c'est bien pour ça que vous m'appelez non? Vous avez encore déniché quelque chose?

- Oh, Lestrade, loin de moi l'idée de donner des heures supplémentaires aux agents de Scotland Yard. »

Le policier ne se donna même pas la peine de pointer l'ironie de cette réponse.

« - Dans ce cas pourquoi...

- J'aimerais que vous passiez chez moi. Vous devriez pouvoir être ici vers... vingt-deux heures trente, le coupa Holmes avec son assurance habituelle. »

Lestrade n'y comprenait décidément plus rien. Ce type restait un mystère au fil des années, c'était sincèrement horripilant. Et franchement attrayant.

« - Sherlock, qu'est-ce que vous manigancez? S'il n'est question d'aucune enquête, pourquoi avoir besoin de me voir à une heure pareille? »

Avec n'importe qui d'autre au bout du fil, il aurait trouvé cette question un brin trop allusive.

« - La vraie question est: pourquoi deux personnes qui passent leur soirée seuls ne se retrouveraient-elles pas en un même lieu? Vingt-deux heures trente, Inspecteur. »

Un inspecteur qui laissa échapper un léger hoquet de surprise tandis que son correspondant raccrochait. Il avait dû mal comprendre. C'est qu'on parlait tout de même de Sherlock Holmes, là. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il l'aurait plus imaginé hétéro que gay, mais plutôt qu'il l'aurait imaginé... rien du tout. En plus de cinq ans il ne l'avait jamais vu avec personne, ni homme ni femme. Il l'avait d'abord cru aussi discret que lui sur sa vie intime, mais il était vite devenu évident que tout ça lui était étranger, et que son seul plaisir était son travail, comme si hormones et virtuosité cérébrale n'étaient pas compatibles.

Quelque chose avait dû lui échapper, comme souvent avec le détective. Il ne pouvait pas interpréter ce coup de fil comme il le ferait avec une personne normale. Il allait arriver à Baker street et se retrouver face à un nouveau casse-tête probablement criminel, et naturellement holmesien. Il remit son téléphone dans sa veste et décida qu'il avait bien le temps de prendre sa douche avant de partir. Il grommela légèrement en constatant qu'un nuage de vapeur avait envahi la pièce, l'eau ayant coulé durant toute sa conversation. Dix minutes plus tard, il alla dans sa chambre à la recherche de vêtements propres et tout en s'habillant, continuait de s'interroger. Pourquoi Sherlock faisait-il tant de mystères, enfin, plus que d'habitude? S'il tenait à rester si évasif il aurait pu se contenter d'envoyer un de ses chers textos. Cela dit, un appel pouvait sous-entendre une certaine urgence dans leur affaire... car affaire il devait bien y avoir. Quittant finalement son appartement, il envoya un message à la seule personne susceptible de le renseigner:

_Vous pourriez m'en dire plus sur la dernière trouvaille de Sherlock, que je sache à quoi m'attendre?_

Il eut une réponse juste après avoir grimpé dans un taxi:

_Messages reçus – John Watson_

_Désolé mais je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, je ne suis pas avec lui._

Bon, merci pour rien Docteur. Holmes était effectivement seul, mais ça ne lui disait pas pourquoi on le privait de quelques heures de détente. Enfin, après tout il verrait de quoi il retourne dans une vingtaine de minutes.

* * *

><p><em>Messages reçus – John Watson<em>

_Lestrade m'a envoyé un texto. Tu es sur une nouvelle affaire?_

_Messages envoyés – John Watson_

_Mon blogueur en aurait été informé. Occupe-toi de ta soirée, quoique je m'étonne que ton aftershave n'ait pas déjà fait fuir Sarah. SH_

Sherlock sourit malicieusement. Il savait que John pesterait dans sa barbe et ne se donnerait pas la peine de répliquer. Il jeta un œil à sa montre: vingt-deux heures quarante. Il se doutait bien que Lestrade serait en retard, mais était certain qu'il viendrait. Il avait été rouvrir la porte du bas, Mme Hudson l'ayant verrouillée avant d'aller dormir, comme chaque soir. Une bouteille de vin et deux verres trônaient sur la table basse. Son colocataire avait acheté du Bordeaux il y a une semaine, en prévision d'une visite de Sarah à l'appartement dans les prochains jours. Il ne s'était embarrassé d'aucun autre préparatif. L'ennui en était certes une raison, mais il fallait également admettre qu'il n'était guère coutumier de tous ces rites. Il reprit son violon et s'installa devant la fenêtre. Un rictus satisfait lui étira les lèvres lorsqu'il vit un taxi stationner dans la rue. Il laissa l'archer courir sur les cordes, tandis que résonnait le claquement de la porte et que se faisaient entendre des pas familiers dans l'escalier.


	3. Chapter 3

Allez zou, la suite! ^^

Merci infiniment pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir. (:

Shesagenious: contente que l'idée du chat t'ait plu!

haydee.27: je suis vraiment contente que tu apprécies les touches d'humour! ^^ Oh et tu as mal présumé pour le prénom de ce cher DI, mais c'est vrai qu'il s'appelle souvent Gabriel dans les fics!

Uglycarp: merci pour ce compliment! Te voilà exaucée, la suite arrive! ;)

SHbbc: Oh je te comprends, moi aussi je me désespère de voir si peu de fics SherLes (comme je les appelle)... Ravie que la mienne te plaise! :)

* * *

><p><strong>PARTIE III<strong>

Lestrade sortit d'un pas hésitant de la voiture. Il avait beau se répéter que ce n'était que de la déformation professionnelle, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir comme une atmosphère de traquenard. Il avait même imaginé pendant une minute que Watson était dans le coup et que son texto n'était que du vent. Il trépigna quelques secondes sur le pas de la porte avant de se décider à entrer.

Arrivé à l'étage, il trouva l'entrée de l'appartement ouverte, comme la plupart du temps. Il s'attarda sur le seuil, attendant que Sherlock veuille bien délaisser son violon. Le détective était près d'une fenêtre et lui tournait le dos. Finalement, Lestrade s'éclaircit la gorge et frappa sur la porte, tout en sachant que son hôte avait dû l'entendre arriver. Ce dernier posa son instrument sur le bureau voisin et fit face à l'inspecteur, le gratifiant d'un large sourire, légèrement inapproprié de sa part mais malgré tout énigmatique.

« - Gregory! Eh bien, entrez. »

D'accord. Lestrade avança posément et se gratta inconsciemment la joue.

« - Depuis quand vous m'appelez par mon prénom? »

Le sourire de Holmes se voulut plus innocent mais le regard pétillant de malice avec lequel il détaillait son vis-à-vis n'évoquait pas franchement la pureté.

« - Il paraît que c'est ce que les gens font quand ils apprennent à mieux se connaître.

- Hem... Je ne vois pas trop où vous voulez en venir.

- Au canapé.

- Hein?

- Asseyez-vous, je nous ai servi du vin. »

De mieux en mieux. Ce « nous » dans la bouche de Sherlock avait quelque chose de perturbant. Le détective lui souriait toujours et désigna les verres d'un geste élégant de la main en signe d'encouragement muet. Après avoir posé son manteau sur un fauteuil, Lestrade accepta l'invitation en pensant que le vrai Holmes allait réapparaître d'une seconde à l'autre et que ses dernières semaines de célibat lui faisaient tout voir de travers. Se saisissant du verre posé devant lui, il contempla la robe du vin avant qu'une voix chaude à sa droite ne le fasse sursauter.

« - Ça va vous changer de vos bières.

- Mais comment... Oh, peu importe. »

L'inspecteur n'était pas sûr de ce qui se tramait, mais n'était certainement pas d'humeur à écouter une nouvelle démonstration du génie de son cadet. Il but quelques gouttes d'alcool avant de se tourner vers Sherlock.

« - Maintenant vous pourriez peut-être me dire ce que je fais là? »

Holmes se cala contre l'angle formé par l'accoudoir et le dossier. Il croisa les jambes et laissa ses mains jointes reposer sur son ventre. Il inspira profondément et Lestrade ne put s'empêcher d'observer le soulèvement de son buste. Sherlock surprit le regard de son aîné qui jugea bon de reprendre un peu de vin.

« - Vous connaissez ma propension à l'ennui. L'absence actuelle d'énigme à résoudre m'a conduit à expérimenter une nouvelle occupation. »

Bien, assez de vin pour ce soir. Gregory lâcha un rire gêné et cramponnait son verre.

« - Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre, Sherlock.

- Greg, lui répondit ce dernier avec un petit sourire condescendant, je sais que la capacité de déduction de notre police est limitée mais il me paraît évident que je cherche à observer ce qui pousse les gens à chercher de la compagnie.

- Et... qu'est-ce que... j'ai à voir là-dedans? »

Pour toute réponse, Sherlock offrit un haussement de sourcils suffisamment équivoque pour faire se lever Lestrade, qui commença à tourner en rond dans la pièce en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

« - Vous plaisantez! Je veux dire, c'est vous, vous n'êtes pas... Et moi, hein, je ne vois vraiment pas... »

Il s'interrompit face au sourire entendu de son hôte.

« - Attendez, vous... vous savez que je suis...

- Gay? Je vous en prie, en cinq ans je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu m'échapper à votre sujet. »

Le policier en resta les bras ballants, planté au milieu salon. Il poussa un soupir résigné.

« - Évidemment. Impossible d'avoir une vie privée avec vous, pas vrai? »

Holmes se leva, visiblement amusé. Il contourna la table basse mais n'approcha pas d'avantage.

« - Voilà une réflexion qui pourrait être intéressante, à condition de lui donner le sens adéquat.

- Sherlock, répondit Lestrade en regardant la bouteille de vin abandonnée, en supposant que tout ça soit censé être... un... rencard... rien de tout ça ne colle avec vous.

- Je vous ai déjà donné une raison. Et nous savons tous les deux que l'idée d'un « rencard », comme vous l'appelez, ne colle pas non plus avec vous. Au sens sentimental ou... romantique du terme, précisa le plus jeune avec une petite moue dégoûtée.

- Ne me comparez pas à vous. Vous vous décrivez vous-même comme un sociopathe. Moi, je suis un être humain. Et j'ai... besoin des autres.

- Et c'est précisément pour ça que je vous ai choisi. »

Le détective fit quelques pas vers Lestrade et leva les yeux en signe d'exaspération, comme lorsqu'il devait expliquer ses analyses aux gens trop lents. Enfin, aux gens en somme.

« - L'activité criminelle est inintéressante depuis quelques jours. Je n'ai strictement rien pour travailler, mais sans le savoir mon colocataire m'a rappelé qu'il y avait une petite énigme que je n'avais jamais pris le temps de résoudre. À savoir, pourquoi les gens gaspillent-ils autant de temps à s'employer à avoir une vie sexuelle? Si c'était purement médical, ils pourraient se débrouiller tous seuls. Non, ils cherchent toujours un partenaire. »

Gregory ouvrit alors la bouche mais n'eut pas le loisir d'aller plus loin.

« - Non, ne m'ennuyez pas avec des histoires de complicité ou de tendresse. Personne n'a à aller jusque là pour oublier sa peur idiote de la solitude. Je vous parle bien de l'acte en lui-même. »

Il croisa les bras et fixa intensément Lestrade, qui était tout bonnement ahuri par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Si c'était ça la méthode de drague de Sherlock Holmes, il était urgent qu'il révise ses classiques en la matière. Se demandant s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu que son cadet retouche à la cocaïne pour tromper son ennui, il trouva enfin quelque chose à dire.

« - Vous savez que... vous pourriez simplement payer pour...

- Ce n'est pas ce que je recherche. Ces gens font leur boulot. Ce ne sont pas les mêmes conditions. Je voudrais comprendre les motivations de ceux qui n'ont justement rien à y gagner. »

Rien... Il avait décidément raison de se qualifier de sociopathe. Mais cette dernière phrase de Sherlock résonna dans la tête de l'inspecteur. Il repensa à tout ce qui avait été dit.

« - Attendez, vous ne figurez tout de même pas que je vais vous servir de cobaye? Comme vous n'êtes pas franchement calé en relations humaines, je me permets de vous préciser que ce genre de chose ne fonctionne pas en appuyant sur un bouton!

- J'en conviens, mais j'ai plusieurs fois eu l'occasion de constater que tout déficient social que j'étais, je ne laissais pas toujours les gens indifférents. Et je ne crois pas me tromper en vous citant comme exemple. »

Lestrade sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Inutile de nier face à un type pareil. Il l'avait toujours trouvé très attirant, c'était un fait. C'était même en partie pour ça qu'il l'avait laissé se mêler des affaires du Yard, la première fois.

« - Alors, Inspecteur, reprit Sherlock en réduisant encore la distance qui les séparait, on retourne s'asseoir? À moins que vous ne soyez prêt à passer à la chambre. »

Greg le dévisagea, incrédule. Holmes ne se distinguait pas uniquement grâce à son intellect. Son arrogance était elle aussi hors norme. Néanmoins, le sourire amer de son invité écailla quelque peu sa superbe.

« - Vous ne doutez jamais de rien... Mais vous savez quoi? Vous qui aimez être surpris, je vais vous donnez un scoop: les gens qui vous entourent ne sont pas des objets à votre disposition. »

Il récupéra son imper et se dirigea vers la sortie mais, arrivé sur le palier, fit volte-face. Holmes, qui n'avait pas bougé, le fixait en silence, une moue d'enfant vexé au visage. Se doutant que Lestrade allait lui lancer une dernière pique, il ne desserra pas les dents.

« - Vous n'avez qu'à réfléchir à ça si vous craignez tant que votre brillant cerveau ne s'encroûte. Bonne nuit. »

Le policier disparut d'un pas rageur dans l'escalier et la porte claqua violemment quelques secondes plus tard.

Sherlock regarda encore quelques secondes l'entrée du salon. Il fulminait intérieurement. Voilà pourquoi il avait choisi de se passer des autres autant que possible. Gérer leur amour propre lui semblait impossible, et Sherlock détestait se sentir stupide. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et tapota nerveusement l'accoudoir. Lestrade allait se venger en le rendant indésirable à Scotland Yard, au moins pendant quelques temps. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de voir tous les policiers de Londres lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

_Messages envoyés – Gregory Lestrade_

_Revenez. Tôt ou tard, vous aurez besoin de moi sur le terrain. En attendant, inutile de ruminer comme un adolescent déçu. SH_

Il déposa doucement son téléphone sur l'accoudoir. Il s'écoula moins d'une minute avant que le bip ne retentisse. Il saisit l'appareil d'un geste prompt.

_Messages reçus – John Watson_

_Juste au cas où tu espérais que je revienne te préparer à souper: je ne rentre pas. Bonne nuit!_

Sherlock laissa échapper un grognement. L'idiot! L'insulte s'adressait plus à lui qu'à Watson. Il se morigénait pour s'être mis dans cette situation. Et, pis encore, il commençait à ressentir quelque chose d'étrange. Comme si la réaction de Lestrade le dérangeait, mais pas uniquement parce qu'elle avait avortée son expérience. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais ça n'avait rien d'agréable.

* * *

><p><em>Eh oh vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que ce serait si simple? Vous savez j'ai un petit côté sadique, alors il faut bien faire durer le plaisir... Rendez-vous au prochain numéro! ^^<em>


	4. Chapter 4

Encore un grand merci pour les reviews. Je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre plus en détails dans l'immédiat, mais encore une fois, sachez que c'est très motivant et apprécié! :)

* * *

><p><strong>PARTIE IV<strong>

Lestrade remonta Baker street d'un pas rapide. Il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui et d'aller se coucher comme si une journée ordinaire venait de prendre fin. Arrivé au coin de la rue, il s'engouffra au hasard dans un pub. Il s'installa au bar et sentit son portable vibrer tandis qu'il se débarrassait de son manteau. Il se retint de jeter l'appareil au sol à la lecture du message. Quel petit con! Mais pour une fois, pas question d'accourir. Il apprendrait à attendre.

Il commanda un whisky et posa finalement son téléphone sur le zinc. Il s'empressa de vider son verre et en commanda un deuxième, envoyant au diable la petite voix de la conscience qui lui rappelait que son service du lendemain serait difficile. Un nouveau texto arriva alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre un troisième verre.

_Messages reçus – Sherlock Holmes_

_Ne faites pas l'enfant, revenez. SH_

Ça dépassait l'entendement... Cette fois ci, Lestrade le gratifia d'une réponse:

_Messages envoyés – Sherlock Holmes_

_Une bonne fois pour toutes, regardez-vous dans une glace et foutez-moi la paix._

Il espérait sincèrement être tranquille après ça. Le barman lui servit un nouveau whisky en se permettant une hypothèse.

« - Peine de cœur mon vieux? »

Non seulement il avait entendu suffisamment de déductions pour aujourd'hui, mais il n'allait pas en plus donner raison à Holmes en se morfondant dans un cliché!

« - Oh non, assura-t-il en se forçant à sourire. Ce sera le dernier pour la route. »

Il leva son verre à la santé du barman et but rapidement avant de régler l'addition et de prendre congé. Il marcha au hasard quelques minutes puis se décida à héler un taxi. Finalement, il n'avait pas volé une bonne nuit de sommeil, et elle s'annonçait déjà assez courte.

* * *

><p>Le jour commençait à percer à travers les rideaux du salon. Sherlock ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Il n'avait d'ailleurs prêté aucune attention à quoique ce soit au cours des dernières heures, et n'avait pas non plus quitté son fauteuil. Il avait cru qu'un second texto serait suffisant pour convaincre Lestrade du non-sens de son départ. La réponse de l'inspecteur l'avait d'autant plus froissé qu'il s'était surpris à jeter un œil involontaire au dessus de la cheminée, à l'emplacement du miroir. Peu de gens avaient eu le don de le contrarier à ce point, Mycroft étant à bien des égards hors catégorie.<p>

Il avait joué franc jeu avec Lestrade, pour éviter les inconvénients mielleux de ses précédentes tentatives et cela avait été pire encore... Pourquoi tout ne pouvait-il pas être aussi fiable qu'une science exacte? Car c'était bien d'une expérience dont il s'agissait. C'était son plan. Un sujet, une action, des observations et un résultat. Un simple résultat, rien de plus. Rien qui ne puisse justifier de passer la nuit à réfléchir.

C'est ainsi que Watson le trouva en rentrant de sa tendre escapade. Il ne l'avait pas immédiatement remarqué dans la pénombre de la pièce, y pénétrant d'un pas enjoué avant d'aller à la cuisine pour se préparer un café. Ce n'est qu'en revenant sur ses pas qu'il s'arrêta net, se retrouvant face à son colocataire.

« - Sherlock! Tu es matinal, une nouvelle affaire? »

L'intéressé mit quelques secondes à sortir de sa rêverie avant de fixer le médecin.

« - Sarah doit travailler tôt ce matin.

- Euh, oui... John savait que ce n'était pas une question. On prendra le petit-déjeuner ensemble une prochaine fois, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire qui trahissait toute sa confiance mais aussi un certain enchantement. »

Il ouvrit les rideaux tandis que Sherlock se mit enfin debout, laissant échapper un geignement arraché par ses muscles endoloris.

« - Ça va? s'enquit John.

- Très bien, Docteur. Il me faut un café. »

Il fila dans la cuisine, bientôt rejoint par l'ancien soldat qui le détailla à la faveur d'une plus grande lumière.

« - C'est le costume que tu portais hier? »

Holmes ne répondit pas et porta une tasse fumante à ses lèvres.

« - Tu as les traits tirés, tu n'as pas du tout dormi? »

Cette fois le détective haussa un sourcil.

« - Tu joues à être moi John?

- Non, répondit ce dernier avec un sourire bienveillant. Je me dis juste que tu as encore passé la nuit à travailler mais tu ne m'as pas répondu quand je t'ai demandé si tu avais quelque chose de nouveau.

- Si tu es en mal d'article pour ton blog, je ne peux rien pour toi. »

Sur ces mots il partit s'installer à son bureau et alluma son ordinateur. John lui emboîta le pas.

« - Sherlock je ne pensais pas à mal, je t'assure! Mais qu'est-ce que... »

Le médecin venait seulement de remarquer le vin sur la table basse, abandonné depuis la veille. Il reconnut évidemment la bouteille. La seule bouteille de Bordeaux qui se trouvait chez eux.

« - Sherlock ! ! »

Il referma l'ordinateur pour obliger son colocataire à, si ce n'est le regarder, au moins l'écouter.

« - Tu savais très bien que cette bouteille était pour moi et Sarah! Oh bien sûr, tu te fiches de savoir combien elle a pu me coûter! Je ne veux même pas savoir à quelle expérience elle a pu te servir... À moins que tu n'aies eu une soudaine envie de déguster un peu de vin... »

Watson se figea soudain en voyant les verres. Les deux verres, pas un. Mme Hudson l'avait aidé à choisir chez le marchand de spiritueux, elle n'aurait jamais accepté d'y toucher. Finalement soulagé que le détective lui tourne le dos, il posa une question dont il avait du mal à croire qu'elle sortait de sa bouche, étant donné la personne à laquelle elle était destinée.

« - Euh, Sherlock... Tu... Tu as bu un verre avec quelqu'un hier? »

Le brun se contenta de se lever de sa chaise.

« - Alors tu... Tu avais invité quelqu'un? »

Sherlock se retourna vivement et lança un regard oblique à John, qui sourit malgré lui. Holmes prit son ordinateur sous le bras et lança avec un flegme savamment étudié:

« - Je vais dans ma chambre. Comme tu me le répètes si souvent, je ne peux pas toujours échapper à certains impératifs humains, comme le repos. Et le calme. »

Il insista sur le dernier mot avant de s'éloigner. Le blond fit une ultime tentative.

« - Tu n'as pas à être gêné! Tu sais... c'est normal! Si tu veux on peut en discuter! Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas été? C'est quelqu'un que je connais? »

Il avait joué la prudence en évoquant « quelqu'un », ne voulant pas s'hasarder sur le sexe de l'invité mystère... mais certainement pas imaginaire. La réaction de Sherlock ne laissait pas de doute là-dessus. Ce dernier était retombé dans le mutisme et haussa les épaules avant de fermer la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Une fois seul, John ne put réfréner un petit rire. Sherlock Holmes amoureux? Bon, avec un petit béguin plutôt, il ne fallait pas exagérer. D'ailleurs, c'était déjà énorme de sa part, et même improbable. Watson aurait voulu en parler à Sarah, à Mme Hudson, mais il ne se sentait pas le droit de répandre des spéculations sur la vie privée de son ami, d'autant que son moral n'était visiblement pas au beau fixe. Repartant à la cuisine se préparer quelques toasts, il se promit d'être une oreille attentive si jamais Holmes venait à se confier, bien que là encore, une telle éventualité dépassait largement son imagination.

Il attrapa son portable qui avait bipé pendant sa petite discussion avec Sherlock.

_Messages reçus – Sarah Sawyer_

_Merci pour la soirée d'hier, et pour cette nuit. xxx_

John eut un sourire attendri. Il allait lui répondre quand son œil fut attiré par les textos reçus précédemment. Cette boutade idiote dont son colocataire avait le secret et juste avant ça... Non. Alors ce serait... Non, juste non.

Le médecin aurait eu besoin de s'asseoir s'il ne s'était pas déjà trouvé sur une chaise. C'était trop en trop peu de temps. Que Sherlock puisse en fin de compte avoir une vie... comment dire, une vie quoi... rien que ça remettait en cause les fondements de l'univers Holmes, et ça n'avait rien d'anodin. Mais en plus sa déroute d'hier soir s'appellerait...

Il inspira profondément et regarda le bon côté des choses. Au moins, il avait sa réponse: oui, il connaissait l'invité du détective. Qui plus est, même si ce dernier avait pris le parti de bouder dans sa chambre, Watson allait peut-être pouvoir tirer les choses au clair.


	5. Chapter 5

**PARTIE V**

Greg abattit une main lourde sur son radio-réveil. Il s'étira et sortit bon gré mal gré de son lit. Le haut-parleur du petit appareil se chargeait quant à lui de rompre le silence de la pièce.

« _Il est 6h30 et vous écoutez Radio 4 ! Très bonne journée à tous, et elle s'annonce radieuse ! Notamment à Londres où le soleil sera de sortie alors si vous habitez la capitale, c'est le moment de vous balader en amoureux !_ »

« - C'est ça, parle pour toi ! pesta Lestrade avant de réaliser qu'il s'adressait à une radio »

Il soupira et alla éteindre. Décidemment, ça ou Hercule…

Il serait au Yard dans une petite heure. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était une journée calme, sans alerte, sans crime, sans rien. Pour une fois il ne demandait pas mieux que de rester derrière son bureau à s'occuper de la paperasse. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas entendre parler d'affaire bizarre, de cas inhabituel… ou toute autre chose qui justifierait la présence d'un détective consultant. Même s'il se sentait capable de faire bonne figure auprès de son équipe, il était toujours remonté contre Holmes. L'emmerder dans sa vie professionnelle était une chose, mais là…

En arrivant à Scotland Yard il salua Donovan et se dit qu'il lui laisserait carte blanche si une enquête particulière se présentait. Elle aurait l'occasion de faire ses preuves et ce serait un joli tacle adressé à Sherlock. Il fila dans son bureau et exigeant qu'on ne le dérange pas. Ce qui l'agaçait le plus à ce moment précis, c'était que ce petit prétentieux avait raison sur un point : Lestrade finirait par avoir besoin de ses services. Non pas qu'il fut un mauvais flic –sa carrière était faite avant de rencontrer le détective. Mais Sherlock avait l'art de vous emmener là où vous n'auriez jamais pensé aller. Gregory se mit à rire jaune à cette réflexion. Voilà qu'il lui trouvait quand même des qualités ! Il savait pourtant à quel point ce type pouvait se montrer abject avec tout le monde. Mais il avait fini par penser qu'il n'aurait pas à en faire lui-même l'expérience. En tout cas, certainement pas dans ces circonstances.

Il félicita mentalement Watson de supporter un tel colocataire. Le brave médecin devait avoir des ressources inépuisables de patience… Lestrade n'était pas dupe : il savait que John avait abattu le chauffeur de taxi. Il savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas à se justifier auprès de la police. Il avait agi avec ses réflexes de combattant dans une situation qui n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Et il l'avait fait pour protéger un ami. L'inspecteur n'était pas convaincu qu'un tel terme soit approprié pour Holmes, mais le docteur Watson devait bien être ce qui s'en approchait le plus pour lui.

Il repensa alors à ce qu'il avait dit à John à Baker street pendant cette affaire du taxi. « _Sherlock Holmes est un grand homme, et je crois qu'un jour, si on est très très chanceux, ça pourrait même être un homme bien._ » Dès le début de leur « collaboration », il s'était promis de ne pas le laisser tomber et d'essayer d'en faire quelqu'un de meilleur. Ça avait commencé par le solliciter plus souvent pour des enquêtes, histoire qu'il perde l'habitude de tromper son ennui avec toutes sortes de drogues. Et puis il espérait (peut-être vainement) qu'avec le temps il prendrait conscience de l'importance d'aider les autres par le biais de son travail, et de l'importance des autres. Mais c'était sans doute peine perdue avec un tel monstre d'égoïsme. Mettre en pleine lumière son immense intelligence, il n'y avait que ça qui comptait pour lui, peu importaient les risques que prenait Lestrade pour le laisser empiéter sur ses plates-bandes. Mais Greg eut cependant un sursaut d'honnêteté. Il n'y avait pas que des raisons louables qui l'avaient poussé à travailler avec Sherlock. Il avait déjà dû se l'avouer la veille, mais son intellect n'était pas la seule chose qu'il trouvait attirante chez lui.

Mais qu'importe, il ne serait pas le nouvel objet d'étude du détective. Si ce dernier avait été un tant soit peu au fait des normes sociales, un tant soit peu soucieux des autres et de leurs sentiments, les choses auraient peut-être pu se passer d'une autre manière. Lestrade aurait même pu prendre l'initiative, et bien avant cette soirée. Mais visiblement, Holmes s'employait à demeurer dans la catégorie « spécimens à éviter » et le policier avait eu la preuve ultime qu'il y arrivait parfaitement. Il n'eut même pas le loisir de soupirer que des coups frappés à la paroi de verre l'arrachèrent à ses mornes réflexions. Il invita Sally à entrer d'un bref signe de main.

« - Excusez-moi patron, mais vous avez un visiteur. »

Elle fit signe au nouveau venu de s'approcher et Lestrade leva un sourcil en le découvrant.

« - Docteur Watson ?

- Bonjour Inspecteur. »

John se lécha la lèvre, un tic nerveux que Gregory avait déjà remarqué.

« - J'espérais que vous auriez quelques minutes à m'accorder.

- Bien sûr, entrez. Merci Donovan. »

La jeune femme eut un signe de tête pour son supérieur et ferma la porte du bureau, les laissant seuls.

« - Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »

Lestrade redoutait franchement sa réponse. Un John Watson qui venait à Scotland Yard ne pouvait le faire qu'en service commandé pour Sherlock Holmes. Le médecin regarda autour de lui avant de poser résolument ses mains sur ses genoux et de se décider à le fixer.

« - C'est un petit peu gênant alors… je vais essayer d'être bref. »

Greg déglutit. Ce fêlé n'avait quand même pas envoyé son bon docteur régler ses problèmes d'incapacité sociale ? Il ne savait pas ce qui était pire : ça, ou le fait que Watson se soit plié aux volontés de son colocataire. Enfin, au point où il en était, il pouvait bien tout entendre…

« - Je vous écoute.

- Voilà. Je peux me tromper bien sûr, mais… Est-ce que vous étiez avec Sherlock hier soir ?

- Vous ne venez pas de sa part ?

- Non, non ! s'empressa de répondre John en bondissant presque de son siège. Sherlock ne sait pas que je suis ici, il est… il est à l'appartement.

- Il ne vous a vraiment rien dit alors ?

- Non, mais je sais qu'il a reçu quelqu'un et je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir ses talents pour supposer que c'était vous, puisque vous me l'avez dit vous-même.

- Mon texto… dit doucement Lestrade, les yeux dans le vague. »

Le blond acquiesça et regarda nerveusement à travers la vitre, comme si on risquait de les entendre.

« - Ecoutez je… Il y a des choses… que j'ai du mal à envisager dès qu'on parle de Sherlock mais… j'ai l'impression qu'hier soir il vous avait… »

Il se dandina sur sa chaise en grimaçant, incertain du mot à employer.

« - …invité. »

Gregory s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en croisant les bras et fixa le plafond.

« - Si vous êtes venu me demander si j'étais le rencard de Holmes, je ne peux pas vraiment répondre oui.

- Mais, comment ça ?

- Je ne le peux pas, du point de vue d'un humain normalement constitué.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda Watson, confus. Qu'est-ce que Sherlock a fait ?

- Tout ce qu'il sait faire en dehors de ses enquêtes : une expérience. »

Tout en rédigeant un énième rapport, Sally jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œil à son patron et Watson. Elle n'avait rien contre le toubib, en vérité elle pensait même que c'était un type bien. En revanche, elle n'arrivait pas à saisir son obstination à suivre ce taré de Holmes comme son ombre. Il ne méritait pas d'avoir un psychopathe pareil à ses côtés, personne ne le méritait.

En le voyant débarquer au Yard, elle s'était d'ailleurs étonnée de ne pas voir celui qui se proclamait « détective consultant ». Mais Watson n'avait pas fait le moindre commentaire et avait simplement demandé à voir l'inspecteur Lestrade. Ce dernier avait laissé des consignes mais Donovan savait bien que le collègue de Holmes devait faire partie des exceptions. Elle avait beau désapprouver ces méthodes et ne pas se priver pour dire au « taré » tout le bien qu'elle pensait de lui, elle demeurait loyale envers son chef.

De ce qu'elle avait pu observer, la conversation entre les deux hommes semblait plutôt sérieuse, mais elle ne voyait pas quelle pouvait en être la teneur. Le docteur n'avait rien apporté avec lui et Lestrade n'avait apparemment sorti aucun dossier. Et puis s'il avait été question d'une affaire, le taré n'aurait pas perdu une occasion de venir se pavaner, ou au contraire aurait bombardé la moitié du service de textos si sa présence n'était pas requise. À moins qu'il n'ait réduit à l'état de messager son brave toubib… ou que ce dernier n'ait atteint le seuil de tolérance à la folie holmesienne. Sally eut un sourire narquois. Pour en arriver à demander l'aide du Yard, il fallait vraiment que le cas de Holmes soit grave… Elle se disait parfois que ce n'était pas des menottes qu'il aurait fallu lui passer, mais bien une camisole. Mais tout ça n'était que suppositions ou sort qu'elle jugeait bon de lui réserver. Elle comptait sur son supérieur pour l'éclairer dès que Watson aurait levé le camp.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello!

**Archea:** merci pour ta remarque, j'avoue qu'en relisant ça me fait un peu bizarre aussi... Pour ma défense, je dirais qu'à ce moment précis c'est une façon peut-être inconsciente pour Lestrade de prendre une certaine distance par rapport à Sherlock, et en extrapolant, on peut aussi dire qu'il ne veut pas forcément montrer à John à quel point ça l'affecte... ^^' J'ai vu la série bien plus en VO qu'en VF (non, non, je ne l'ai pas du tout regardée en boucle...), mais il me semble que dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il l'appelle effectivement toujours "Sherlock"... J'espère que la suite te plaira!

**Glasgow: **Moi j'aime faire cogiter les persos et leur triturer la tête! ^^ Sinon, c'est vrai que Rupert Graves est quand même bien conservé (ça change du Lestrade de Granada, ah-ah!)... Même si mon préféré reste le Cucumber! (: Enfin, encore une fois, cette série foisonne de pistes pour les fanfics et le slash! Elle me fait même apprécier le threesome, une première (Sherlock/Lestrade/John power! ^^)

**AnthaRosa:** Ouah, merci de trouver que ma fic est assez bien pour patienter jusqu'aux nouveaux épisodes ! ! (il me semble que le tournage a commencé hier ou aujourd'hui, j'ai hâte!)

* * *

><p><strong>PARTIE VI<strong>

Si John Watson s'était trouvé être un personnage de dessin-animé, son menton aurait aisément rejoint le sol après ce qui venait d'être dit. Lestrade avait détourné le regard, un peu gêné de sa confession. Mais ce que John tentait vainement de digérer, c'était surtout le nouveau record d'inhumanité de Sherlock. Qu'il soit tout sauf aimable avec le sergent Donovan ou Anderson, admettons. Ces deux-là le cherchaient sans retenue. Qu'il les fasse tourner en bourrique, lui et Mme Hudson, il avait pu s'en accommoder. Qu'il blesse, consciemment ou non, la pauvre Molly était à mettre sur le compte de son intellect si développé qu'il en avait anéanti toute notion de vie en société et de délicatesse. C'est du moins l'explication qu'avait trouvée John. Quant aux relations entre les frères Holmes, il préférait ne pas s'en mêler.

Mais cette fois, c'était surréaliste, même s'il aurait dû se douter que sa récente découverte devait cacher quelque chose de plus tordu que romantique. Ça lui semblait même sinistre. Imaginer un plan pareil aux dépends de n'importe qui était déjà le signe d'une cruelle indifférence aux autres, mais si en plus il s'agissait de quelqu'un qui connaissait Sherlock depuis des années et qui lui faisait confiance… À croire que son colocataire n'était qu'un robot en fin de compte.

John se pinça l'arête du nez et inspira profondément.

« - Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Je vous demande pardon, la curiosité m'a poussée à venir ici, c'était stupide. Et quant à ce qu'a fait Sherlock… je suis désolé. »

Lestrade leva la main en signe d'apaisement.

« - Si votre présence m'avait dérangé vous ne seriez plus dans cette pièce depuis un moment. Et puis à part vous, je ne vois pas à qui j'aurais pu parler de ça. »

Le médecin eut un petit sourire de gratitude.

« - Oh et ne vous excusez pas pour Sherlock. Il ne le ferait ni pour personne, ni pour lui. »

Gregory baissa les yeux. Il était content d'avoir pu se confier à Watson, mais tout ça n'allait que rendre encore plus compliquées leurs prochaines enquêtes avec le détective. De plus, il y avait certaines choses qu'il ne tenait pas à crier sur tous les toits, si digne de confiance que pouvait être son invité surprise.

« - Vous savez, intervint John, je ne voudrais pas que tout ça vous mette mal à aise.

- Je ferai de mon mieux, sourit le policier. Mais à propos de moi, enfin du fait que je sois…

- Je serai une tombe, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Merci. Mais vous, ça ne vous dérange pas que…

- Non ! Non, pas du tout. Tout ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi, je vous assure.

- On en apprend tous les jours sur son entourage, pas vrai ? lança Lestrade après un léger soupir de soulagement.

- Pour être tout à fait honnête, je le savais déjà depuis quelques temps. Sherlock me l'avait dit.

- Comment ça, il vous l'avait dit ? ?

- C'est ma faute en fait, s'excusa Watson avec un sourire contrit. Je lui reprochais de saboter ma vie amoureuse avec ses enquêtes et je lui demandé si c'était une habitude, si vos copines aussi étaient reléguées au second plan à cause de lui.

- Et… ? »

John haussa les épaules.

« - Il a répondu avec son détachement habituel qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré aucun de vos _copains_ et que vous au moins ne l'ennuyiez pas avec ces sottises.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui… Comment vous arrivez à être son colocataire ?

- Je suis un vétéran, plaisanta le blond. Et de votre côté, vous avez bien accepté son invitation. »

Gregory laissa échapper un grognement embarrassé et quitta son fauteuil. Le médecin le suivit du regard et mit quelques secondes à comprendre.

« - Quoi, vous…il vous plaît ? »

Lestrade contempla le sol. Il avait évidemment supprimé ce détail lors du récit de sa soirée. Etre passé au microscope n'avait décidemment rien d'agréable. Il esquissa un sourire en coin.

« - Plutôt ridicule, hein ?

- On ne contrôle pas ce genre de chose… Et puis je n'ai rien à dire, je partage un appart' avec lui ! »

Cette boutade arracha un petit rire à l'inspecteur. Le docteur Watson était assurément quelqu'un de bien. Jetant un œil à l'extérieur, il croisa le regard mi-gêné mi-interrogateur de Donovan.

« - Venez Docteur, je vous raccompagne en bas. Je vous dégoterais bien une voiture pour vous ramener, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce genre de véhicule fasse bonne impression à Baker street ces temps-ci. »

John sourit et le suivit dehors. Les deux hommes ignorèrent Sally, qui avait de toute façon préféré se replonger dans sa paperasse.

Une fois sortis, ils s'attardèrent sur les marches du bâtiment. Watson finit par rompre le silence.

« - Ce que vous avez dit, à propos de vous et de Sherlock… Vous avez déjà souhaité, enfin s'il n'était pas…

- S'il n'était pas Sherlock ? Peut-être, il y a longtemps. Enfin, j'imagine que la question n'a pas à se poser, et encore moins maintenant.

- Et vous ne voudriez pas lui faire voir ce qu'un humain peut apporter à un autre être humain ?

- Quoi, au-delà de l'aspect purement animal ? Est-ce qu'il en est seulement capable ?

- Il répondrait qu'il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir, répliqua John avec un sourire incertain. Je vais y aller, vos hommes doivent se demander ce que vous faites. Au revoir Inspecteur. »

Greg laissa le médecin filer, ses dernières paroles flottant encore dans l'air. Il les rangea dans un coin de sa tête et retourna se concentrer sur sa journée de boulot.

* * *

><p>Sherlock soupira en entendant l'alerte de batterie faible de son ordinateur. Évidemment, il avait laissé son chargeur dans le séjour. Appeler John pour qu'il le lui apporte semblait être la meilleure solution, à ce détail près qu'il l'avait entendu partir deux heures plus tôt et que rien n'indiquait qu'il fût revenu. Crier en espérant que Mme Hudson l'entende étant clairement une perte de temps, il se résolut à se lever.<p>

En allant dans sa chambre il s'était allongé, juste une minute, le temps de laisser un nouveau patch diffuser une dose de nicotine dans son organisme… et s'était finalement assoupi. Il avait horreur de ça, ces moments où son corps prenait le pas sur son mental. C'était bon pour les gens ordinaires, pas pour lui.

Il brancha son ordinateur et reprit place à son bureau. Il avait entreprit de chercher un cas digne d'intérêt, puisqu'aucun ne se décidait à arriver jusqu'à lui. Cela ferait le plus grand bien à son cerveau et lui changerait les idées. Son intelligence était faite pour analyser et déduire, pas pour ruminer à propos… d'incidents. Quant à John, autant continuer à jouer l'indifférence. Il finirait par se lasser et puis de toute manière, il ne savait rien… et n'avait rien à savoir. Tout ceci ne devait pas avoir la moindre importance, et n'en aurait donc aucune.

Aucun message ne lui était parvenu, tant sur sa boîte mail que sur son site. Il lui avait fallu un moment avant d'accéder aux bases de données en ligne du Yard (enfin, plus longtemps que pour pirater le PC de son colocataire), mais là encore, aucune affaire potentielle ne se présentait. Il envisagea une seconde d'envoyer un texto à Mycroft pour lui demander quelques nouvelles du MI-6. Non, il ne pouvait pas en arriver là…

Ses recherches furent interrompues par le retour de John qui vint se planter à côté de lui.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'épluche des rapports de police sans intérêt. »

Watson se contenta d'un « Ah bon », sans chercher à savoir d'où Holmes pouvait les sortir. Il posa son manteau et partit à la cuisine.

« - Je vais nous préparer un super déjeuner ! Je suis sûr que tu n'as encore rien avalé !

- Je travaille, John.

- Tu n'as aucune affaire en ce moment et tu viens de dire que ces rapports étaient sans intérêt. »

Sherlock grimaça un sourire et se leva. Son collègue se réjouit intérieurement d'avoir marqué un point.

« - Et d'où tu viens ? Pas du supermarché visiblement.

- Je suis allé prendre l'air… je suis de congé aujourd'hui et comme tu n'as pas besoin de moi, autant profiter du soleil ! »

Le brun hocha simplement la tête. John commença à s'affairer autour de la table qu'il débarrassait de divers ustensiles de chimie, en s'efforçant d'ignorer les yeux qui le scrutaient.

« - Je pensais faire des spaghettis bolognaise, et une tarte aux pommes pour le dessert. Ça te va ?

- Ça m'est égal… L'essentiel dans tout ça, c'est que tu es sans doute meilleur cuisinier que menteur. »


	7. Chapter 7

**SHbbc: **Merci encore pour tes mots! Comment ça, trop court ? ? :P Patience pour Sherlock face à Lestrade, j'espère que tu aimeras cette partie!

**Nat-kun: **le goudron et les plumes, ça te va? ^^ Plus sérieusement, contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice! (: Et merci pour tes compliments sur le réalisme, ça me touche sincèrement!

**Archea: **Mar-chi! C'est super que les attitudes de John plaisent, j'adore imaginer ses tronches face aux énormités de Sherlock! ^^ Pour les détails, tu veux dire le fait que c'est bien sûr Watson qui se charge de tout?

**Glasgow: **Hééé oh, j'ai prévenu que j'étais sadique... (a) Bref, comme pour les autres, merci de trouver que ça reste dans l'IC (au moins pour John)!

**Kiyo-sama: **Oh, encore une nouvelle! :D Bah je trouve que pour les Sherlock/Watson on ne peut pas se plaindre... En revanche pour Sherlock/Lestrade, j'ai commencé à lorgner vers les fics anglophones, parce que c'est vrai que... Contente que tu aimes ma fic en tous les cas. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

* * *

><p><strong>PARTIE VII<strong>

Greg était à peine remonté que Sally vint le voir : ils avaient reçu un appel, un braquage dans une bijouterie avait mal tourné et laissé un vendeur sur le carreau. L'inspecteur appela quatre agents pour les accompagner sur les lieux où se trouvait déjà l'équipe d'Anderson.

Dans la voiture, Donovan hésitait à engager la conversation. Elle savait que le fait d'avoir plus ou moins épié Lestrade et Watson risquait de lui revenir comme un boomerang. Mais elle estimait avoir le droit d'être informée si Holmes devait encore venir se mêler de leur boulot.

« - Vous êtes bien silencieuse Donovan. Ça ne vous ressemble pas.

- Je réfléchissais, répondit l'intéressée, un peu surprise.

- Et à quoi ?

- À la visite de Watson. Est-ce qu'il est venu de la part du taré ?

- Ne vous en faites pas, soupira son chef. Vous ne risquez pas de le voir aujourd'hui. »

Le sergent leva un sourcil interrogateur tandis qu'ils arrivaient devant la bijouterie.

« - Mais alors pourquoi…

- Vous n'avez qu'à considérer ça comme une visite de courtoisie. Et maintenant, on se concentre sur notre enquête. »

Il décomposa le dernier mot en regardant Anderson examiner le cadavre et descendit de voiture, laissant sa subordonnée prendre un joli teint pivoine. Même absent, le taré lui pourrissait la vie. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et fila rejoindre l'équipe. La journée serait sans doute longue.

* * *

><p>John demeurait immobile, une soucoupe recouverte de moisissures dans une main et un bec Bunsen dans l'autre. Face à lui, de l'autre côté de la table, Sherlock le contemplait d'un regard mi-inquisiteur mi-satisfait. Le blond esquissa un sourire maladroit.<p>

« - Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas dû…

- Tu as très bien entendu.

- Tu m'as traité de menteur ?

- Tu prétends être allé te promener, au grand air. Quand c'est le cas tu vas toujours dans le parc à deux rues d'ici. Mais là tu as pris le métro, à en juger par tes doigts.

- Mes doigts ?

- Ils sont tâchés, d'une encre caractéristique des journaux distribués dans le métro. Tu m'as déjà dit que tu avais l'habitude d'en feuilleter pour passer le temps pendant ton trajet.

- Oui… quand je vais au boulot, tenta John en glissant ses mains dans ses poches.

- Une petite visite à Sarah ne serait pas un secret, répliqua le détective en secouant la tête. Alors, que peut-il y avoir de si confidentiel pour que tu… »

Sherlock se figea en voyant le téléphone de son collègue dépasser d'une de ses poches après qu'il y ait trop tardivement dissimulé ses mains. Le texto dont il se gargarisait la veille lui noua amèrement la gorge. De son côté, Watson avait suivi son regard et n'eut pas de mal à imaginer le raisonnement du brun. S'il avait plus ou moins prévu d'en arriver là, il aurait aimé s'y préparer d'avantage. Maudite science de la déduction. Il baissa la tête et soupira.

« - Sherlock, tout ce que j'ai fait c'est…

- Enquêter sur moi à mon insu.

- Je me posais des questions ! Tu ne m'en aurais jamais parlé, et maintenant je comprends pourquoi.

- Il n'y a pas matière à discuter. L'incident est clos. »

John en fut bouche bée. Et dire qu'il avait été à deux doigts de le laisser inverser les rôles…

« - Tu appelles ça un « incident » ? ? Bon sang Sherlock ! Ce que tu as fait c'est… je ne trouve même pas de mot. Et à Lestrade en plus ! »

L'évocation du DI provoqua un rictus contrarié chez Holmes.

« - Je suppose qu'il s'est déjà chargé de t'expliquer les raisons de cette expérience.

- Oui. Et arrête d'appeler ça une expérience ! On ne parle pas d'un cadavre de la morgue de Bart's !

- C'est tout ce que tu attends de moi ?

- J'aimerais croire qu'il y a un être humain là-dessous ! lança le médecin en désignant le crâne de son vis-à-vis. Et même si tu n'es pas capable de réaliser qu'il t'arrive d'être le dernier des cons, tu pourrais au moins aller t'excuser auprès de lui !

- Je lui ai envoyé des textos après son départ.

- Je les ai vus, brillant ! J'ai dit des excuses, pas une preuve de ton arrogance. Lestrade la connaît aussi bien que moi. Et il va de soi que tu devras les présenter en personne.

- Et qu'est-ce que je serai censé dire ? demanda un Sherlock un peu agacé.

- À toi de voir. Ça ne te dérange pas d'avoir voulu l'utiliser comme un objet ? En plus d'être une personne, avec des sentiments, tu pourrais le considérer comme un ami non ?

- Ce n'est pas exactement comme ça que se pose la question.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, oublie. Dépêche-toi de cuire les pâtes, plus vite j'aurai digéré et plus vite je pourrai réfléchir à tes suggestions.

- Alors tu… tu comptes m'écouter ? demanda le blond sur un ton plus calme mais aussi plus méfiant.

- J'ai dit que j'allais réfléchir, John. »

Il retourna à son ordinateur sans attendre de réponse. Watson savait qu'à la manière dont il avait parlé, on pouvait décrypter ça en langage holmesien par « Ne pas déranger sous peine de coups de feu… et pas uniquement dans les murs. »

* * *

><p>Le déjeuner des deux locataires de Baker street s'était déroulé en silence. Il était si rare de voir Sherlock se donner la peine d'ingurgiter un repas digne de ce nom que John n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque de le faire tourner court. Et puis, il fallait bien avouer qu'il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il avait commencé à se faire à l'idée que le détective consultant ne vivait que pour son travail et que si son violon et ses patchs de nicotine pouvaient lui permettre de relâcher la pression accumulée pendant ses affaires, la stimulation de ses neurones était sa seule source de plaisir, et la seule chose qui lui incombait.<p>

Mais il avait voulu croire que Holmes ait pu inviter Lestrade pour un tête-à-tête plus privé que professionnel. Dans le fond, peut-être était-il de l'avis de l'inspecteur, qui aimait penser que Sherlock serait capable de s'améliorer sur le plan humain, tôt ou tard. Il n'aurait pas cru tomber de si haut en se rendant à Scotland Yard. Mais au-delà de la froideur de son colocataire, il en avait retenu la déception qui se lisait sur les traits marqués de Lestrade. Car c'était bien ça qui l'avait convaincu d'en discuter (enfin, de tenter d'en discuter) avec Sherlock. Il ne doutait pas que le policier puisse contribuer à… sociabiliser Holmes. Évidemment, il était peu probable que ce dernier se laisse totalement séduire, mais peut-être que sa curiosité et l'envie de mener à terme son « expérience » feraient le reste. John ignorait bien sûr si Lestrade pouvait encore être tenté par quoique ce soit en compagnie du détective. Il était logique de supposer qu'il ne voudrait plus entendre parler de lui, mais il avait cru déceler chez l'inspecteur une espèce de tolérance résignée, même après ce qu'il avait subi la veille. D'une certaine façon, il le comprenait. Être aux côtés de Sherlock Holmes pouvait être vu autant comme un privilège qu'un fardeau. Et Gregory Lestrade méritait d'être sur la bonne rive… et Watson se prenait à espérer qu'il puisse mener la barque autant que Sherlock.

Holmes, quant à lui, s'en était retourné dans sa chambre. Puisqu'il n'était pas en bonne condition pour penser, autant s'acquitter du sommeil qui manquait encore à son organisme. Maudits impératifs biologiques.

Il se réveilla en fin d'après-midi, pour trouver l'appartement vide. Cette fois, John était effectivement parti faire les courses, à en juger par le post-it laissé sur son bureau et à quelques détails qui auraient échappé à quelqu'un d'ordinaire. À n'importe qui d'autre, en somme.

Il s'installa dans son fauteuil et jeta un regard à son téléphone. Aucun message, évidemment. Il se cala contre le dossier et joignit ses mains devant sa bouche. S'il avait établi depuis longtemps que John pouvait se montrer pugnace, chose qui se révélait des plus utiles pendant leurs enquêtes, il n'avait pas envisagé qu'il puisse être si invasif sur un tel terrain… Et pour cause : ce « terrain » là avait été soigneusement négligé par Sherlock jusqu'ici. Quelque chose lui échappait. Ne pas connaître la teneur exacte de la discussion qu'avaient pu avoir Watson et Lestrade ne lui facilitait probablement pas la tâche, mais son colocataire s'était suffisamment mêlé de cette histoire. En dehors de ses parents et de son frère, personne ne s'était aventuré à lui faire de leçon de morale. Personne à part… Il renifla avec dédain. Tout ceci le perturbait trop, beaucoup trop. Il aurait dû repenser à son échange de textos avec John, et de là anticiper son initiative… Cogiter autant sur un échec mineur n'était pas un problème en soi, aussi contrariant qu'il puisse être. Ce qui bousculait un peu Holmes, c'était plutôt qu'il s'attardait plus spécifiquement sur la réaction du policier. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il piétinait l'ego de quelqu'un, et ce ne serait sans doute pas la dernière… En élaborant son petit projet, il ne s'était pas soucié des conséquences pour Lestrade, puisque ce genre de paramètre n'était pas à retenir. Il n'avait pas non plu réfléchi à l'impact que son expérience pourrait avoir sur leurs rapports. Première erreur, d'autant que dès lors il en était venu à s'interroger sur la nature de ces derniers. Bien qu'il avait percé le DI à jour assez rapidement, il ne s'était pas comporté comme il pouvait le faire avec Molly. Par la force des choses, il s'était instauré une sorte de confiance entre eux, même si Sherlock ne collaborait pas forcément de bonne grâce avec les autorités. Malgré tout, et même s'il ne l'avait jamais admis, Lestrade l'avait sorti d'un ennui abyssal et lui ouvrait bien des portes, et ce toujours en dépit de ce que pouvaient penser ses coéquipiers.

Le détective soupira et laissa ses bras reposer sur les accoudoirs. Il lui fallait bien en arriver à la conclusion que ce qu'il redoutait le plus, ce n'était pas de perdre ses accès aux affaires normalement gérées par la police, mais de ne plus bénéficier du soutien de « l'officier le moins stupide de Scotland Yard ».


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour!

Je sais, le rythme de publication a bien ralenti, mais comme dit, je n'ai plus beaucoup de matière d'avance et pas trop le temps d'écrire en ce moment... c'est pas faute de vouloir la faire avancer, cette fic! ^^'

Merci une nouvelle fois pour vos reviews, et ajouts en favoris. =)

**Glasgow: **Merci encore de trouver qu'on reste dans le ton! Pour l'officier le moins stupide, je me demande si ça ne vient pas de Conan Doyle lui-même... En tous cas, j'avoue avoir eu une grosse réminiscence... ^^"

**SHbbc: **Merci! Il est pas merveilleux ce brave John? :P Bon et sinon reprends ton souffle, ah-ah!

**yaone-kami: **Merci beaucoup! :D J'espère que tu continueras à aimer!

**Egwene Al' Vere: ** Merci! Je suis contente qu'on trouve que Sherlock reste IC, ce n'est effectivement pas évident! C'est un des mes personnages de fiction préférés, et en respecter l'essence tout en veillant à ce que mon "affection" n'apparaisse pas trop... Nan, c'est pas toujours une sinécure. ^^'

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>**ARTIE VIII**

La journée avait été aussi longue que Sally avait pu le craindre. Il était presque une heure et elle terminait enfin son rapport. Elle soupira, lasse, et regarda Lestrade renvoyer chez eux les derniers agents encore présents dans le service.

L'équipe du labo avait relevé dans la bijouterie les empreintes d'un criminel bien connu. Les policiers avaient passé la journée –et une partie de la soirée- à courir de planques en planques et à interroger leurs indics, pour finalement mettre la main sur l'homme recherché. Après un interrogatoire mené par Lestrade et Donovan, il était passé aux aveux et avait été inculpé pour le braquage et le meurtre du vendeur.

« - Tenez patron, c'est bouclé, lança Sally en tendant la pile de feuilles fraîchement imprimées à l'inspecteur.

- Merci Donovan. C'était du bon boulot aujourd'hui. »

Le sergent inclina rapidement la tête en signe de reconnaissance.

« - Vous pouvez filer et profiter de ce qu'il vous reste de nuit. Je vais relire ça… ou peut-être m'endormir dans mon fauteuil. »

Elle éclata d'un petit rire franc et prit ses affaires. Lestrade commençait à se diriger vers son bureau quand sa subordonnée le rappela :

« - Vous voyez qu'on peut très bien s'en sortir seuls. »

Il lui adressa un sourire complice et elle quitta les lieux. Une fois seul, il jeta négligemment le rapport sur son bureau et se massa la nuque. Il n'avait pas forcément envie de s'affranchir de sa corvée mais de toute manière, personne ne l'attendait…

Il ôta sa veste et se cala aussi confortablement que possible dans son fauteuil. Heureusement pour lui, Sally avait l'habitude de s'exprimer à l'écrit comme à l'oral : sans détour. Si ses rapports étaient complets, ils étaient également concis. Alors qu'il parcourait rapidement les pages, des bruits de pas lui firent relever la tête.

« - Donovan ? »

Le silence qui lui répondit ne lui disait rien de bon. Il se leva doucement et, arme au poing, avança vers la porte en veillant à se baisser pour éviter d'être vu. Finalement, arrivé sur le seuil, il se redressa vivement et pointa son arme dans le vide. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il soupira, avant de sursauter en entendant un « Bonsoir ! » qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien sur sa gauche.

« - Nom de… Sherlock ! siffla Greg en se tournant vers le détective, exaspéré.

- Vous devriez poser ça, vous semblez un peu trop sur les nerfs pour ne pas risquer un accident. »

Lestrade baissa son pistolet avant de se résoudre à le ranger dans le tiroir de son bureau. Il retourna ensuite se planter en face de Holmes, qui n'avait pas bougé.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? Et les deux agents qui sont de permanence en bas, comment… »

Il s'interrompit alors que Holmes, tout en enlevant ses gants, promenait son regard dans les quatre coins de la pièce en poussant un petit soupir.

« - Ils ne savent même pas que vous êtes là évidemment.

- Évidemment. Tenez. »

Le détective sortit une canette d'une des larges poches de son manteau et la tendit à Lestrade qui, s'il n'avait pas connu Sherlock, aurait juré voir une certaine gaucherie dans ce geste.

« - Une bière ?

- Puisque ça fait partie de vos habitudes, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait vous faire… plaisir. »

C'était sans doute la première fois que Greg le voyait ainsi, hésitant et ne regardant pas son interlocuteur dans les yeux. Il finit par saisir la boisson, permettant au brun de laisser retomber mollement son bras.

« - Je ne peux pas vous garantir que le trajet ne l'a pas un peu secouée.

- De toute façon, elle ne doit plus être très fraîche. »

Il abandonna la canette sur un bureau voisin et croisa les bras. Si Holmes s'appliquait à afficher une expression neutre, il choisit de son côté d'adopter une mine plus sévère.

« - Alors, vous allez vous décider à me dire ce que vous êtes venu faire ici ? »

Sherlock le jaugea prudemment du regard tandis qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

« - Il semblerait que des textos ne soient pas la solution la plus efficace pour… débloquer notre situation.

- Alors vous voulez qu'on discute ? répondit Lestrade, visiblement plus intéressé. Vous avez quelque chose de particulier à me dire ? »

Le plus jeune serra les dents, irrité par la posture qu'il avait lui-même accepté. Gregory le toisa avec un petit sourire attentif. Le détective soupira.

« - J'imagine que je vous dois des excuses.

- Vous croyez ? répliqua l'aîné après avoir laissé échapper un pouffement incrédule.

- Apparemment j'ai commis une erreur hier soir, reprit Holmes, grimaçant.

- Je suis du même avis mais j'adorerais vous entendre développer, lui répondit l'inspecteur en allant dans son bureau. »

Il fit signe à Sherlock de le suivre d'un bref geste de la main. Ce dernier entra donc la pièce, et s'assit face à Lestrade qui avait retrouvé son fauteuil. Le DI s'enfonça dans le dossier et attendit que le brun, qui avait lentement posé ses mains sur le bureau et, semblait-il, à contrecœur, poursuive la discussion.

« - Je vous prie d'excuser mon attitude d'hier. Ce n'était vraiment pas correct vis-à-vis de vous. J'aurais dû me soucier de votre avis… »

Il fixa le plafond en clignant des yeux avant de se résoudre à terminer sa phrase.

« - …et de vos sentiments. »

Il baissa la tête et contempla ses doigts qu'il promenait sur quelques millimètres. Gregory le fixait avec un petit sourire amusé et, il devait bien se l'avouer, magnanime.

« - Je dois reconnaître que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous fassiez un tel effort. Mais j'imagine que vous avez aussi pensé à votre place de consultant. »

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'ajouter une remarque un peu plus acerbe. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on se retrouvait face à un Sherlock timoré. Et après tout, il le méritait.

« - J'espère que notre relation de travail n'aura pas à souffrir de toute cette histoire… Mais je suis réellement désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Les mots paraissaient bien peu enclins à sortir de la bouche du détective, mais Lestrade dut admettre qu'il semblait sincère. Néanmoins, c'était un peu trop beau. Holmes ne pouvait qu'être certain que leur collaboration continuerait, et il n'avait pas tort d'adopter ce point de vue. Une lueur éclaira le regard de l'inspecteur. Il était temps de repenser à la visite qu'il avait reçue dans la matinée.

« - Je veux bien vous croire, mais un truc me chiffonne. Vous vous êtes décidé à venir tout seul ou bien vous avez reçu quelques conseils ?

- J'ai probablement moins discuté que vous, répondit Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils. Quant à ce que John a pu me dire, en définitive je suis toujours le seul à décider de mes actions. »

Le brun était à présent un peu vexé. Non seulement Lestrade s'avérait doué d'une certaine perspicacité, mais il lui fallait en faire personnellement les frais pour couronner le tout. Mais de toute manière, il y aurait toujours plus humiliant que cette situation, comme admettre qu'elle dépassait ses compétences, si exceptionnelles soient-elles.

Quand John était revenu de la supérette, Sherlock l'avait laissé se débrouiller avec le rangement des courses (chose qui n'étonna pas le moins du monde son colocataire) pour aller se doucher et changer enfin de costume. S'en étaient suivies quelques rapides recherches en ligne pour avoir vent d'une affaire de braquage qui s'était soldée par un meurtre. Une visite éclair à des sans abris bien informés lui avait permis d'apprendre que Lestrade était en charge de l'enquête. Puis, le soir venu, les médias s'étaient empressés de relayer l'arrestation du principal suspect. Watson, qui regardait distraitement les informations, n'avait pas bronché en apercevant brièvement l'inspecteur, et Holmes avait veillé à rester tout aussi impassible. Le sujet était encore trop sensible et ils semblaient avoir conclu comme accord tacite de le laisser reposer un peu.

John était descendu chez Mme Hudson peu après. Ils avaient tous les deux pris l'habitude hebdomadaire de se faire un plateau repas et de regarder ensemble une émission de compétition culinaire. Rien de très prenant pour les neurones, mais cela permettait au médecin de se changer les idées (que ce soit après une journée de travail, ou une enquête… ou n'importe quoi avec Sherlock) et à sa logeuse d'avoir un peu de compagnie.

Quant au détective, il avait eu tôt fait d'émettre les hypothèses les plus plausibles concernant la suite des évènements pour Lestrade. Il allait interroger le suspect, sans doute avec Sally, et de ce que Sherlock savait ils n'auraient pas trop de mal à le faire avouer. Il resterait alors au DI quelques formalités à accomplir, sans compter l'ennuyeuse paperasse. Tout cela mènerait jusqu'en fin de soirée, voire plus tard. En bon chef d'équipe, Lestrade serait encore le dernier à quitter les locaux du Yard. Holmes avait brusquement attrapé son manteau et était passé à la cuisine. John avait toujours quelques bières au frais. Il avait posé la main sur la poignée du frigo, puis s'était ravisé, avec un sourire en coin. Il s'était finalement habillé et avait filé dans un taxi en direction de Scotland Yard, avec un arrêt prévu dans un supermarché ouvert jusqu'à vingt-trois heures.

Le temps passé à attendre près du bâtiment lui avait permis de réfléchir à son entrée en matière. Quant à se résoudre à expliquer à l'inspecteur pourquoi il tenait à rester en bons termes avec lui… Sherlock lui-même ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui arrivait. Or, ne pas savoir n'était pas chose concevable pour Sherlock Holmes. Et si un face à face avec Lestrade était un moyen de comprendre, il s'y plierait.

En voyant Donovan quitter les lieux, il avait su qu'il était temps pour lui d'y aller. Et à présent, il était dans le bureau du DI, ce dernier recevant ses excuses avec ce qui semblait être un mélange de triomphe et d'étonnement.


	9. Chapter 9

Merci à **Archea**, **Natsumegu**, et** Love FMA** pour les dernières reviews, je suis contente qu'on continue à aimer ma fic! :D

Et ravie que le Sherlock qui tente de présenter des excuses sonne juste! (ah, le coup du drugs bust... ^^)

* * *

><p><strong>PARTIE IX<strong>

Holmes et Lestrade se fixaient depuis quelques secondes, en silence. D'un froncement de sourcils, le premier signifiait sa contrariété, alors même qu'il était venu de son propre chef. Le second était devenu plus incertain et semblait chercher un indice sur le visage de son vis-à-vis, ce qui était bien sûr peine perdue. Il prit finalement la parole.

« - Je sais bien que ça n'a pas dû être évident pour vous, de venir jusqu'ici et de me dire tout ça. Et donc… je vous en remercie. »

Sherlock se détendit et esquissa brièvement un début de sourire.

« - Mais, reprit Greg, nous savons tous les deux que j'aurai toujours besoin de vous sur certaines enquêtes.

- Et donc…

- Et donc je suis surpris. Vous êtes quand même venu, pour vous excuser. Ça ne vous ressemble pas. Mais vous avez sans doute une bonne raison, comme toujours. »

Le plus jeune soupira, résigné.

« - J'ai besoin de comprendre.

- Comprendre ? répéta Lestrade avec une moue interrogative.

- Il se trouve que je tenais à m'excuser, ce qui n'est effectivement pas dans mes habitudes. Comme vous l'avez dit, le travail n'est pas un problème. Et même si vous cessiez de collaborer avec moi, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué. Si votre hiérarchie a toujours fermé les yeux c'est que je ne dois pas être si indésirable.

- Je vous reconnais bien là, grimaça le policier. Mais ça n'explique rien.

- J'y viens, répondit Sherlock avec précaution. »

Il paraissait avoir de nouveau perdu son assurance. Il posa ses coudes sur le bureau et laissa son menton reposer sur ses mains jointes. Après avoir regardé de chaque côté de la pièce, il baissa les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

« - Je ne veux pas que notre collaboration s'arrête, parce que j'ai besoin de vous.

- Mais vous venez pourtant de dire…

- Je sais ce que j'ai dit, continua Holmes en se redressant. Mais ce que je veux, c'est que ce soit vous qui m'ouvriez les portes de Scotland Yard, comme vous l'avez toujours fait. Et ne me demandez pas d'explication, je ne me l'explique pas moi-même. »

Le détective avait l'air dégoûté par ses propres paroles. Paroles qui rendirent Lestrade bien plus curieux.

« - Vous avez besoin de moi ? Vous voulez dire que… vous tenez à moi ? »

Pour la première fois en cinq ans, Gregory vit de la panique déformer les traits du brun qui se leva pour se mettre à tourner comme un lion en cage.

« - Si je suis venu c'est pour réussir à déterminer ce que je… ressens.

- Mais ressentir quelque chose, c'est déjà difficile en soi; pour vous. »

Lestrade se leva à son tour. Sherlock finit par lui faire face. Il était agité, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa fébrilité coutumière aux scènes de crime. Cette fois, elle allait de paire avec une certaine crainte. Le DI s'approcha de lui.

« - Ce que vous vouliez faire hier soir… Vous aviez déjà… ?

- J'ai déjà expérimenté.

- Et ça ne vous tentait pas de simplement… vivre ? »

Holmes afficha une petite moue perplexe.

« - Je ne…

- Il s'agissait seulement de m'observer ? Enfin, si j'ose dire.

- Je vous ai déjà expliqué ma démarche.

- Mais pourquoi moi ?

- Vous réunissiez tous les critères, je vous l'ai dit.

- Et c'est tout ? Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a rien d'autre ? »

Le détective dévisagea son aîné, un peu hagard. On aurait dit un enfant quand il était désarmé, et Greg ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en attendrir. Il se rappela l'avertissement de Sally, qui lui avait assuré que Sherlock le laisserait toujours tomber et qu'il perdait son temps. Bien sûr, elle l'avait dit sur un plan professionnel… mais qu'était Sherlock en dehors de ça ? Il réprima un sourire en remarquant que lui-même n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre… et se demandait ce que serait son travail sans le détective.

Holmes soutenait son regard, l'air alerte, comme lancé dans une tentative vaine pour reprendre un certain ascendant sur la situation, et sur lui-même. De son côté, Lestrade fut frappé par cet aspect inédit qu'il découvrait depuis quelques instants chez le plus jeune. Si le Sherlock qu'il avait toujours côtoyé lors d'innombrables enquêtes pouvait donner envie de le suivre à peu près n'importe où, celui qui s'était présenté ce soir à son bureau suscitait une certaine fascination. Il révélait une facette tellement personnelle, presque attachante… et fragile. On n'avait pas envie de le laisser repartir. Gregory se sentit mettre un voile sur l'humiliation de la veille, au moins pour ce soir. Ce Sherlock Holmes là, il ne le reverrait pas de sitôt.

« - Vous savez, dit-il doucement en posant une main sur l'épaule du détective, c'est plutôt rassurant que vous soyez capable de ressentir une émotion humaine. »

Le regard du brun passa avec inquiétude de la main au visage de l'inspecteur. Il lui souriait avec affection, du moins c'est ce que Sherlock parvenait à déceler, au-delà des yeux qui brillaient d'une façon qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée chez l'autre homme. Ce dernier avorta sa réflexion naissante en ajoutant :

« - Et j'avoue que je me sentirais flatté d'avoir provoqué ça.

- Vous… je ne sais pas ce que… »

Holmes restait inerte mais ne pouvait pas se résoudre à avouer son ignorance. Lestrade eut une lointaine pensée pour un médecin de sa connaissance.

« - Dans ce cas précis, il n'y a pas trente-six façons de savoir. »

Sans desserrer sa prise sur l'épaule de son cadet, et avant qu'il n'ait pu lui répondre, Greg pencha doucement la tête sur le côté et vint poser ses lèvres sur celles du détective, qui se laissa faire, étant pour une fois trop surpris. Bien sûr, son besoin d'analyse n'avait pas disparu. Voyant que Gregory avait fermé les yeux, il fit de même, pour mieux saisir ce qu'il se passait. Ce n'était qu'un effleurement, certes pas désagréable… et même plutôt doux. Lestrade était rasé de frais. Il ne s'était jamais amusé à deviner quel produit il utilisait, mais une chose était sûre, il ne pouvait pas s'agir de l'après-rasage nauséabond de John. Mais Sherlock chassa bien vite son colocataire de son esprit en sentant une langue quémander le passage de sa bouche. Il le lui accorda, comprenant que le DI se permettait d'approfondir puisqu'il n'avait pas été repoussé. La main sur son épaule migra vers sa nuque tandis qu'une autre glissa sous son manteau pour aller agripper sa hanche. Sherlock jugea bon de plaquer ses propres paumes dans le dos de l'inspecteur qui inspira bruyamment tandis que leurs langues se caressaient l'une l'autre. Le brun ne saisissait pas vraiment le but de cet échange sensuel, mais fût forcé de reconnaître qu'il y prenait goût. Le baiser dura encore quelques secondes, et il commençait à perdre le fil des choses… Greg s'écarta sans lâcher le jeune homme, qui en fit autant avec son aîné. Holmes tentait de se concentrer pour retrouver le cours de son raisonnement, pendant un instant il avait… il avait cessé de réfléchir. Il avait l'impression de reconnecter ses neurones un à un.

Ça, c'était différent. Sa respiration s'était affolée, et il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour retrouver pleinement ses esprits, son esprit hyper-performant. Si cela l'avait inquiété de prime abord, il réalisa soudain l'intérêt potentiel de la situation. Une telle remise à plat, une telle stimulation… il n'en verrait pas tous les jours.

C'était maintenant au tour de Lestrade de dévisager son vis-à-vis. Sherlock avait répondu à ce baiser, c'était un fait. Il ne pensait pas être le seul à avoir apprécié ce moment, mais Sherlock étant Sherlock… Il finit par lâcher le détective qui était toujours perdu dans son petit monde. Ses mains n'avaient pas quitté l'échine de l'inspecteur, qui ignorait une chose : jamais Sherlock n'avait connu une telle réaction par le passé. Était-ce parce qu'il avait eu affaire à de quasis-inconnus, dont il s'était joué sans embarras ?

« - Sherlock, tenta Lestrade en s'efforçant de soutenir le regard du brun, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû faire ça, mais sur le moment j'ai cru que… »

Holmes secoua la tête tout en le lâchant. Il eut un rire amusé, comme cela pouvait lui arriver quand quelqu'un n'interprétait pas comme il le fallait les indices d'une scène de crime. Greg l'imaginait déjà quitter le Yard sans plus de cérémonie, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit, il le vit accrocher son manteau et son écharpe à une patère et revenir près de lui. Cette fois le plus jeune le saisit par la taille et l'attira contre lui. Gregory ravala sa salive et baissa les yeux pour se concentrer une seconde sur les battements de cœur qui se mêlaient aux siens.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-il d'un ton mal assuré. »

Un franc sourire étira les lèvres de Sherlock.

« - Disons que toute hypothèse se doit d'être vérifiée. »


	10. Chapter 10

Merci à **Egwene Al' Vere **et **Love FMA **!

Désolée d'être aussi longue, je n'ai pas forcément le temps ou l'inspiration pour avancer, mais sachez que je poursuis toujours cette fic, que je compte bien la mener à son terme, et que lire des reviews me fait toujours plaisir!

* * *

><p><strong>PARTIE X<strong>

Gregory avait les yeux rivés sur Sherlock, qui l'avait finalement lâché pour ôter sa veste et ses chaussures. Aussi abasourdi qu'il fût, le policier ne pouvait pas avoir le moindre doute quant à la suite des évènements. Il se décida à imiter son cadet après que ce dernier, tout en se délestant de sa montre, lui ait lancé un regard expectatif. Les deux hommes se débarrassèrent également de leurs chaussettes, toujours sous l'impulsion du détective. Aucun n'amorça le moindre mouvement dans les secondes qui suivirent. Ils s'observaient en silence. Lestrade n'était pas certain de l'attitude à adopter. Il aurait été facile de se dire qu'il ne savait pas où tout ça allait les mener. En réalité, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de considérer tout ce qui était arrivé et de passer en revue toutes sortes d'hypothèses. À croire que la réflexion galopante de Sherlock était contagieuse. De son côté, le brun entreprit de réduire à nouveau la distance qui les séparait. Après tout, qu'attendait-il ? Il savait comment ces choses se passaient. Tout allait se dérouler comme cela aurait déjà dû se passer la veille… si ce n'est qu'il n'était plus particulièrement question des réactions de Lestrade, mais bien des siennes. Non seulement un paramètre central était bouleversé, mais le détective avait envie de renouveler ce baiser et ce qu'il avait produit, au-delà de tout besoin de compréhension. Être en quelque sorte « dépendant » d'un autre individu n'était pas dans ses cordes, et il s'en était toujours félicité. Mais il avait pris une décision : si intriguant qu'avait pu être ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt, ça n'expliquait pas ce qu'il avait ressenti ces dernières vingt-quatre heures.

C'est alors que Gregory finit par franchir les deux derniers mètres qui se trouvaient encore entre eux. Un peu maladroitement, il prit la main de son cadet, qui n'était visiblement pas habitué à ce genre de geste. Ce dernier sentait qu'il allait devoir composer avec de l'inédit, et pas du style de celui qu'il avait tendance à rechercher. Il n'était plus chez lui, il n'était plus en territoire connu. Il n'en était plus à voir les paramètres modifiés, mais bel et bien une absence de paramètres clairement définis. Quant à savoir si c'était encore pire ou mieux, il n'en était pas certain et ça, en plus d'être légèrement irritant, apparaissait comme vraiment déstabilisant. Il inclina la tête avec un sourire affecté. Après tout, comme il avait coutume de le dire, le jeu était en marche.

« - Alors, Inspecteur ?

- J'imagine que vous pouvez m'appeler Greg. »

Lestrade porta la main de Sherlock à ses lèvres et l'embrassa délicatement, sur la paume. Il recommença avec plus d'aplomb, laissant sa langue effleurer la peau une fraction de seconde, puis fit subir le même traitement aux doigts, et au dos de la main. Le brun s'efforçait de rester stoïque jusqu'à ce qu'un frisson ne lui parcoure l'échine, lui arrachant un soupir. Son aîné cessa à ce moment précis et lui adressa un sourire triomphant. Sherlock écarquilla les yeux et récupéra sa main d'un geste vif. Lestrade n'espérait tout de même pas… Le détective se ressaisit. Le contrôle, c'était son domaine. Il était hors de question que cela change, peu importait la situation. Si le DI ne l'avait toujours pas compris, il allait apprendre.

Avant que Gregory n'ait pu entreprendre quoique ce soit, Sherlock alla loger son bras droit au creux des reins du policier, tandis que sa main gauche s'enfonçait dans les cheveux poivre et sel. Après un dernier sourire empreint de défi, ses lèvres commencèrent à papillonner sur les joues et le menton de Lestrade, avant de gagner rapidement son cou. Il s'appliqua à rendre les baisers plus insistants, et tout en se collant davantage à l'autre homme, se mit à lécher et mordiller tendrement la peau fine.

Greg n'avait pas pu faire autrement que de fermer les yeux pour se laisser envahir par les sensations que Sherlock faisait naître en lui. Il ne l'aurait pas imaginé si doué… Ce type connaissait décidément un peu trop bien la nature humaine. Le détective poursuivait son petit manège quand un geignement lui fit relever la tête. Cette fois, ce fut avec une expression de victoire qu'il fixa son vis-à-vis. Mais ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« - Sherlock, il ne s'agit pas de se renvoyer la balle.

- C'est toi qui as…

- Oui, d'accord, admit Lestrade sans le laisser finir. Je voulais juste être sûr que Sherlock Holmes était capable de ressentir quelque chose.

- Tu as pu t'en apercevoir avant ça… et à propos, si je te tutoie c'est parce qu'au point où on en est ça me semble plutôt logique.

- Logique, oui. Mais pour revenir à nos moutons, ce qu'on fait n'est pas un jeu. Tu es bien venu pour apprendre ? »

Le brun hocha solennellement la tête.

« - Bien, conclu Lestrade avec une mine plus douce, alors il va falloir que tu apprennes aussi à faire confiance. »

Sherlock grimaça. Ça, c'était moins réjouissant. Mais après tout, si l'inspecteur s'était révélé quelque peu intriguant, il restait un individu ordinaire. Rien ne pouvait désarçonner Sherlock Holmes, et il n'y avait pas de raison pour que cela change cette nuit.

Le brun en eut d'ailleurs la preuve en voyant le plus âgé baisser les stores et tourner l'interrupteur pour tamiser la lumière. Il leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, railleur. Les gens et leur accès de pudeur… Il ne préférait même pas s'attarder là-dessus, et encore moins sur le sous-entendu romantique d'un tel geste. Au lieu de ça, il fila écarter le fauteuil de Lestrade de son bureau et se posta derrière, les mains au sommet du dossier, en dévisageant l'autre homme avec impatience. Celui-ci s'approchait à pas feutrés.

« - Tu t'attends à ce que je m'assoie ?

- De toute évidence, je n'en ai pas l'intention. »

Greg sourit d'un air entendu et consentit à s'installer contre le cuir qui était devenu presque familier au fil du temps. Sherlock s'empressa de revenir face à lui. À présent, il allait savoir. Est-ce que tout ça n'était dû qu'à l'effet de surprise, ou bien avait-il découvert une nouvelle forme de stimulation cérébrale ?

Posant ses mains sur les accoudoirs, il se pencha lentement, jusqu'à laisser son front reposer contre celui du DI, qui se mordit la lèvre en signe d'anticipation. Avec un sourire, et sans détacher son regard de celui de Lestrade, Sherlock passa le bout de sa langue sur la chair fraîchement meurtrie, glissant de droite à gauche avec une lenteur jugée exaspérante par le pauvre Gregory. Il saisit fermement les poignets de Holmes, qui semblait n'attendre qu'un signal de ce genre. Le détective l'embrassa à pleine bouche, leurs lèvres soudées, et leurs langues se goûtant et s'apprivoisant l'une l'autre. Les mains de Lestrade libérèrent les poignets du brun pour remonter le long des avant-bras, et finalement les abandonner pour agripper la taille. Le policier se redressa légèrement, désireux d'attirer l'autre homme contre lui. Mais Sherlock rompit le baiser, lui révélant un regard plus luisant que d'habitude. Il avait maintes fois observé des yeux pétillants chez le détective, mais là il semblait y avoir quelque chose de nouveau. Cependant, il ne s'interrogea pas outre mesure, son cadet ayant décidé de profiter lui aussi du fauteuil, et pour cela de s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il tira sans ménagement sur les pans de la chemise de Greg, jusqu'à l'extirper de son pantalon, puis la déboutonna, sans fébrilité ni lenteur. Avec un sourire en coin, il laissa son regard courir sur la peau dénudée et se pencha pour embrasser la base du cou. Lestrade commençait à avoir du mal à garder les idées claires, et la proximité du corps de Holmes ne l'aidait pas franchement. Le brun poursuivit son exploration, déposant un baiser sur la clavicule avant de descendre sur le torse. Gregory voulut se débarrasser de sa chemise devenue trop encombrante, mais Sherlock arrêta son geste en le fixant, un sourcil levé. Avoir un tel contrôle sur un autre être humain était étrangement plaisant. Il se chargea lui-même d'expédier le vêtement sur le sol et retourna goûter l'épiderme offert, allant même jusqu'à lécher et suçoter un mamelon, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arracher un gémissement à Lestrade, qui se cambra involontairement et commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Mais Sherlock ne s'attarda pas davantage. Même s'il s'en doutait déjà, l'hypothèse était confirmée : il s'agissait là d'une zone fortement érogène. Il recula un peu, prenant place sur les genoux de Greg, et se pencha encore, l'embrassant cette fois sur le ventre. Le DI se crispa en se demandant ce que son cadet allait décider pour la suite. En sentant les lèvres de Sherlock continuer à papillonner, son désir se fit plus pressant. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'en avait jamais eu envie. Et ça, Sherlock le savait mieux que quiconque. Il se redressa et regarda Lestrade une seconde. Sans dire un mot, il quitta le fauteuil pour le sol où il s'agenouilla et, toujours en silence, posa fermement une main en haut de la cuisse de Gregory, tandis que l'autre défaisait la boucle de sa ceinture. L'inspecteur déglutit bruyamment. Ce qui allait suivre n'était pas à mettre sur le plan que quelques baisers, et sans qu'il n'y puisse rien, ça le rendait nerveux. Après tout, il avait beau avoir fait le premier pas cette fois-ci, ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, ou sur le point de faire, impliquait un changement radical dans les rapports qu'ils entretenaient.

Ne se souciant apparemment pas des considérations de Lestrade, Sherlock suivit le cours logique des choses. Après avoir déboutonné le pantalon, il ouvrit la braguette et de ses mains, conduisit son aîné à écarter légèrement les jambes. Sans pour autant balayer toutes ses appréhensions, Greg dût bien s'avouer que ce genre de scénario lui avait traversé l'esprit il y a bien longtemps, et qu'il le laissait tout sauf indifférent aujourd'hui. Et ce n'était pas la bosse qui déformait son boxer qui allait le contredire. Sherlock laissa l'extrémité de ses doigts glisser dessus, sans trop d'insistance, allant à peine au-delà de l'effleurement. En sentant Lestrade se crisper de nouveau, et son entre-jambe réagir encore davantage, il releva la tête et lui adressa un fier sourire.

« - Serions-nous nerveux Inspecteur ? J'avoue ne pas être un spécialiste dans ce domaine, mais jusqu'ici tout me semble bien naturel. »

Greg le dévisagea, un peu troublé par l'aplomb dont faisait preuve son cadet depuis plusieurs minutes. Il avait clairement repris du poil de la bête, mais demeurait différent de ce qu'il montrait d'habitude. C'était… intéressant, en un sens. Et surtout, foutrement attirant. Il semblait en proie à l'agitation d'une enquête, mais paraissait en même temps fasciné par la nouveauté et l'inhabituel (pour lui) de la situation. Lestrade ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée d'en être le témoin direct, et la cause. Cela pouvait être déstabilisant lorsqu'on prenait le temps d'y réfléchir, mais ce nouveau visage de Sherlock méritait qu'on évite de tergiverser. C'était du moins ce que décida Gregory en sentant les mains du détective faire descendre son pantalon jusqu'à ses chevilles, juste avant de répéter la manœuvre avec son boxer.

* * *

><p>En quittant Mme Hudson, John décida de monter directement dans sa chambre. Il n'avait décidemment pas très envie d'affronter de nouveau Sherlock. Du moins, pas dans l'immédiat. Autant le laisser encore ruminer dans son coin comme il savait si bien le faire. Au point où ils en étaient, le médecin se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être se confier à Sarah. Il sourit à cette pensée alors qu'il atteignait le palier de l'appartement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et, s'étonnant de ne pas y apercevoir Sherlock, se décida à entrer. Il aurait cru qu'il serait resté à son bureau, ou aurait improvisé un concerto de violon jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Par acquis de conscience, il alla s'assurer que son colocataire ne gisait pas dans la cuisine, asphyxié par un gaz de son cru résultant de Dieu savait quelle expérience. C'est que cela n'aurait pas été la première fois…<p>

Mais le vide et le silence de la pièce donnèrent tort à Watson. En revenant sur ses pas, il remarqua que le manteau du brun n'était plus au porte-manteau. Peut-être avait-il finalement trouvé de quoi assurer sa fonction de détective consultant… John se satisfit de cette explication et alla se coucher. Après tout, lui aussi avait un emploi.


End file.
